Breaking down the Walls
by dLex00
Summary: After Commander Erwin gets to know that there's a group of people live outside the Walls without much trouble, he just feels this indescribable desire to search for them and find out how they survive outside. He hopes that they could get them to help and share their mysterious ways... A Levi x OC and Jean x OC drama, angst with a little touch of romance! I hope you'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**CH1**

* * *

…she sighed. … again.

But she doesn't count them anymore. Why should she? … It's one of the things she does every day.

She sighs, she fights, she fools around. These are the things she does. And this repeats itself ever day.

… and there's no end to it … at least not now. If she doesn't lose hope she'll see it all end… if not then others will. It always ends… one way or another…

On better day she eats… on worse days she does too… but when she does she wishes she hadn't… for she sees the food she had soon again. … different form, sometimes even slightly different content. But it's there – again – and she is frustrated because she knows that others are less fortunate. …they don't see their food twice … some not even once…

… but she forces herself to eat, even on days like these. She has to … she seems to blend into the crowd when she does. She doesn't want a flashy life… not anymore…

… and this repeats itself … as it did for a long time. It repeats itself for days… weeks and months pass by and it's still the same. And when a year passes she feels like she lived ten… or even more. But she reminds herself that it's only been one. She sighs, shrugs, smiles and goes on. It's all she can do… so that's what she does.

It's almost maddening… but she is used to it by now. It bothers her, and sometimes she wonders how it turned out like this. But then she brushes the thoughts away and moves on. She is used to it … she doesn't care. Or so she likes to think. She is useful. She is grateful for that. And that's where she's focusing.

… on being useful.

She does her best… she lives… and so do all the other people she protects… outside those big walls others seek refuge behind. Which are 'not as safe as they used to be' she often jokes. In her opinion those living inside need a change of scenery. Why have the walls it they won't keep you safe. Tear them down and then at least you'll see something…

She alone does more for humanity then thousands of those fat bastards living behind the stone walls. She worths more than hundreds of their soldiers.

… big, arrogant words she uses to justify her actions… sometimes they work… more often than not. So she uses them. Who's to stop her?

Focusing her eyes a bit more she frowns at what she sees. … It's not much… only bright light and she winces but keeps on focusing. Blue and white fills her vision as she remembers what she was looking at before she passed out. … was it exhaustion ... blood loss? She doesn't care. She doesn't have to. She's alive so why should she think about it?

Her frown deepens as she sees a white puff float above her. It's an odd shape… one she cannot name and it frustrates her. With a slightly trembling hand she reaches for her black locks, tugging on them… a bit hard because she feels them coming with her hand when moves it away from her head as she rests it on the grass. She lets the wind blow them out of her opened palm before reaches for her hair again. She's disgusted with her long black and now sticky locks. … blood and sweat… not a good combination.

She's about to grunt when she hears the tall grass rustle not far from her. She tenses and uses her elbows to push herself off the ground a little, looking for one of her discarded daggers. She sees one… it's in the eye of a 12 meter tall Freak she took down not long ago.

The rustling gets closer and she pushes her tired, rigid muscles to reach for her weapon. She grabs the hilt as the rustling stops and turns the face the new Freak that threatens the border of HER city… but freezes.

She allows a slight smile to grace her lips and she lowers her newly found … but fairly old weapon to the ground and pushes it away from her.

A pair of different colored eyes blink at her and a little head is turned in an almost questioning manner. She looks beep into them and her smile grows a little as she sees the recognition that flashes through the smart, bright eyes that stare back at her. And suddenly she's on her back again and her face is being licked by her little pride and joy. She lets out a laugh before she realizes something.

Muscles tensing again she pushes the pup away from her only to reach for her water skin and pull him towards her again. She forcefully keeps her dog in her hold as he struggles against her to get free … all in vain. With a forceful push Pretty is gulping down all the water from the skin… then from a second and a third one until she decides it was enough and lets the dog go. It gags a few times and most of the water is already out of his system with a little taint of red. Satisfied with the outcome she sighs and throws the now empty skin away. … a puppy is too innocent to taste blood… even if it comes from a Freak.

After a few more gags Pretty lets out an angry bark as if to question the actions of his master but he is silenced with a deathly glare. He soon shrinks to almost half his size as he pulls his tail between his legs and pulls his floppy ears back also stepping a few steps away from his master and averting his eyes as if to disappear from her angry gaze. When he looks up again his master's gaze is not on him. He takes this opportunity and slowly starts to move towards her his body still showing all sings of submission. When he reaches her he pokes her hand with his nose, a gesture that earns him a few pets on his head.

"…Debs.."

And for a few minutes there's only silence. Then slender fingers nudge the puppy in his side and it runs off to find his masters weapons somewhere in the pile of bodies that already started to disappear into the thin air. Debrah stood up and turned towards the person who decided to bother her while she was admiring her kills before they vanished for forever as if they've never been there to begin with.

Her amber eyes bore into green ones as she came face to face with her cousin, Elliot. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted in a childish manner to show her annoyance only to receive a bright, toothy grin in return. After a few more silent moments the green eyed young man bent down and picked up his cousins favorite dagger and strode towards her … ever so slowly. When he reached her he placed it into her waiting hand and decided to voice his reason behind his big grin.

"… You look like shit." He said as he turned to look around and count the dead bodies.

" Why thank you, dear cousin!" Debrah said with mock cheer and happiness dripping from her voice as she put away her dagger and reached down to take another one from Pretty who ran off to find one of the still missing daggers. "Now at least we know why you never get yourself a decent girl to share your hay with."

The older male shrugged off the comment and turned back to his cousin. His serious expression made her raise her brow. He was almost never serious… and when he was it never meant anything good… either more Freaks were coming – when he clearly wanted to something more …ahem… productive with his time - … or he was thinking about one of his latest dirty jokes for the least inappropriate situations. It could also be a sign of a pun. She sure didn't know which one was worse.

"We have more incoming." He sighed as he stretched and cracked a few bones while doing so. The statement made her raise her brow even higher. She didn't know whether to feel annoyed or curious but nevertheless she decided to question the situation. She was waay too tired for another Hunt and fetching Brandon and the others would mean she would need to get to her horse. But the useless beats was nowhere to be seen.

"…It's unlike the Hairy Freak to send more of its pathetic foot soldiers after we killed the ones it already sent out. Once it knows we're here it has no reason to-" But before she could finish he cut her off with a pitiful whine.

"It's not the Titans! Hell I wish it was them!" He whined as he buried his face in his bloody hands… a proof that he's really been fighting this time.

"Well enlighten me then!" She huffed her patience threatening to end very soon.

"…" Silence… and she snapped.

"Well?!"

Ignoring her yet again her cousin raised his head and whistled, calling their two black stallions to see if they were nearby. Silence filled the air again as the annoyance radiating from the shorter woman grow with each passing minute. Soon they could hear their horses running and Elliot whistled again to let them know where exactly they were. Just as the horses reached them Pretty appeared too, holding the two remaining daggers in his mouth. Debrah took them and placed them under her shirt, then leaned down and picked her puppy up before mounting her horse. Only when they were both mounted was when Elliot ended the silence.

"…Scouts…" He said and at that moment Debrah finally decided between curiosity and annoyance….

… and she decided on the later one. She could feel her blood boil as her annoyance turned to anger.

"Come on. Let's go and 'welcome' them then! They had quite a little journey just to reach us after all. " She said with a sinister grin making its way to her face as she already started to gallop away from the field where a few hours ago she was cutting down a bunch of Freaks… Elliot following soon after her with an equally sinister grin of his own.

Outside the wall she tolerated the Scouts. They were after all a necessary decoy every so often they kill the Titans in their stead and sometimes she and her fellow 'village protectors' even managed to snatch away one or two of their horses.

But her tolerance only lasted as long as they kept away from her village. But now they were here…

… and one wrong move and the Walls' precious little Scouting Legion will suffer the same fate as the Freaks she cut almost every day…

… the fate of eternal slumber.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading! :)

This is my first fan fiction ever so take it easy on me. :D

I hope you liked it!

Have fun! :)

dL


	2. The OCs

_**Debrah Reinheart:**_

_Hair:__ long black_

_Eyes:__ amber_

_Height:__ 5'6 ; 168 cm_

_Age:__ 21_

_Family(will only list the ones alive): __Father, Mother, younger brother who live inside the Walls , a cousin: Elliot Reinheart, a niece_

_Having her around has its perks: __has immense amount of knowledge on Titans, quick to analyze the situation, easily reads people, loyal, would never abandon her friends_

…_but:__ she boldly voices her opinion and sticks to them to the bitter end, it's hard to get on her good side, won't take orders, hard to motivate, lazy_

_Quotes:__ 'Sit it out, (you Freak.)' ' I don't care.' ' You are not superior to me, or anyone else for that matter!'_

_Others:_

_**Elliot Reinheart:**_

_Hair:__ short blond _

_Eyes:__ green_

_Height:__ 5'8 ; 172 cm_

_Age:__ 24_

_Family(will only list the ones alive): __Uncle, Aunt, younger cousin who live inside the Walls, plus Debrah who lives outside the Walls and a niece_

_Having him around has its perks:__ he has a fun personality and is always able to lighten the mood, he's very experienced in battle and a fearless fighter_

…_but: __has a hard time focusing at one thing for a long time, has great love for his family and tends to take their side even if they're wrong_

_Quotes:__ '… You look like shit.' '…You can't be serious…' '… What?'_

_**Ivan Aslanov**_

_Hair:__ short white_

_Eyes:__ blue_

_Height:__ 6'; 183 cm_

_Age:__ 22_

_Family(will only list the ones alive):__ Mother, who lives outside the Walls and works on the fields (and kills Titans with shovels… just cuz she's a badass mama)_

_Having him around has its perks:__ swift in battle and quick to make a kill, well experienced with fire arms, the only one in Debrah's group who openly opposes her_

…_but:__ he runs on low energy and often dozes of when he should be listening, has a quick temper, won't care if he puts others in danger as long as he can make a kill_

_Quotes:__ '…zzZzZZ..' 'Shut up!' '…Wake me up… I'll shoot you…and we'll see how that works out for you..'_

_**Brandon Batts**_

_Hair:__ short black_

_Eyes:__ brown_

_Height:__ 6'6 ; 198 cm_

_Age: __43_

_Family(will only list the ones alive):__ pregnant wife and two sons _

_Quotes: __'That's enough' and its variations 'This is why I don't get kids' _

_**Alenore**_

_Hair:__ long brown_

_Eyes: __Green_

_Height:__ 5'1 ; 155 cm_

_Age:__ 16_

_Family(will only list the ones alive):__ adoptive brother_

_Having her around has its perks:__ loyal, speaks her mind, open minded when it comes to new ideas_

…_but:__ has eating problems, won't hesitate to kill humans if she feels they threaten her friends_

_Quotes:__ 'I'll be the one to come after you!' 'You judge too quickly' 'I hate you!'_

_**Tyler**_

_Hair:__ Red_

_Eyes:__ Green_

_Height:__ 5'10 ; 177 cm_

_Age:__ 19_

_Family(will only list the ones alive):__ three younger brothers_

_Having him around has its perks: __he's a strong and has more experience in fighting than any of his friends, calm and collected the battlefield, holds the respect of many people in the village_

…_but:__ lacks self-confidence, doesn't like to change the plan in motion, clumsy _

_Quotes:__ 'I'm fine!' 'Why me?' '..Oops… sorry'_

_**Emily Reinheart**_

_Hair:__ Blonde_

_Eyes:__ green_

_Age:__ 3_

_Family(will only list the ones alive): __Grandmother,grandfather, aunt, 2 uncles_


End file.
